Khalil Mack
Khalil Mack is an NFL defensive end/outside linebacker that currently plays for the Chicago Bears, and previously with the Oakland Raiders. He was traded to the Bears before the 2018 NFL Season, in exchange for two first round picks. Madden NFL 19 Mack was rated a 98 OVR as a Defensive End for the Oakland Raiders in the default rosters of Madden 19. Madden 19 Ultimate Team Mack's cards are a 68 OVR Power Up, an 88 OVR Core Elite, a 92 OVR Night Guardian and a 95 OVR Limited time Team of the Week. His Power Up can be obtained for free by choosing the Raiders as the player's favorite team. The Power Up originally only included the Oakland Raiders' chemistry, however, on September 11, 2018, the option to choose Chicago Bears as his team chemistry was added. Madden 19 Power Up Khalil Mack's Power Up is a Series 1 Power Up that was added in the game's launch. The Power Up can be obtained for free if the player chooses the Raiders' starter pack. It costs 563 Training to upgrade to Tier 9, after which the Core Elite is required to upgrade the card to 89. The player must also have 600 Training to upgrade to 90 OVR, then the 92 Night Guardian card in order to upgrade to 93 OVR, and must have either the Limited Team of the Week or 17,000 Training to be able to upgrade Mack to a 96 OVR. The player can have a choice of either Oakland Raiders or Chicago Bears (from September 2018 onwards) for Mack's team chemistry. MUT 19 Core Elite The 88 OVR Core Elite is the main card of Khalil Mack, it depicts him during a road game against the Kansas City Chiefs. The card can be obtained as NAT (No Auction/Trade) from a pack that costs 500 Points. MUT 19 Night Guardians The Night Guardian card is a 92 OVR Ultimate Guardian that was launched on October 2017, and is Mack's first item that is a Bears item. It depicts Mack in the Chicago Bears' away jersey (white jersey/navy blue pants). It can be obtained as NAT if the player exchanged all Night Guardians for Master Guardian Mean Joe Greene, which will return every Ultimate Guardian as NAT. MUT 19 TOTW Mack's 95 OVR Team of the Week in Madden 19, was released in Week 15, commemorating his 2.5 sack performance from the home game against the Green Bay Packers. The card can be bypassed in the Power Up for 17,000 Training. MUT 19 MVP Mack was named the Chicago Bears' defensive MVP, His MVP card was released on the same day as the Team Builders and MVPs for the teams that were eliminated in the Wild Card round. The card comes with an x3 Chicago Bears team chemistry that can be unlocked in the Power Up for 10 Training. MUT 19 Cards Mack-68PU.jpeg|Khalil Mack's 68 OVR Power Up Card prior to being upgraded with the Core Elite Mack-core elite.jpeg|Khalil Mack's Core Elite Power Up Mack-89.jpeg|Khalil Mack's Power Up Card after being upgraded with the Core Elite or an 88-89 OVR Power Up Pass NG-Mack.jpeg|Khalil Mack's Night Guardian Card Khalil Mack-LTD TOTW.jpeg|Khalil Mack's Limited Time Team of the Week Card DzsmfBmX4AAHAyD.jpg|Khalil Mack's Team MVP Card Category:Oakland Raiders Category:Chicago Bears Category:Defensive Linemen Category:Linebackers Category:Players